Sex Journals and Aphrodesiacs
by CinnamonFaerie
Summary: Greg's mentor helps him in all areas, doesn't she? Sandle


Sex Journals and Aphrodesiacs

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. Please don't sue.

* * *

_The only sound in the room was the shutter snap of Greg's camera._

_"What exactly are we looking for? The only sources of carbon dioxide come from factories, cars, and volcanoes. Not something we're gonna find in a dorm room."_

_Sara tried to ignore the heat rising from her center, instead trying to focus on the job at hand. _

_"Maybe someone pumped the gas in through a vent."_

_She turned around to face him. Why did he do that to her every damn time? His voice, which was naturally husky, never ceased to arouse her. And always at the most inopportune times._

_He picked up a book from the table just inside the door and opened the cover, flipping through the pages._

_"Ah...sex journal. Lists of girls...dates...and sexual activities."_

_Damn him. _

_"Boys and their conquests," she smirked._

_"I've never even heard of some of these."_

_She stood and turned around, looking at him in disbelief. This would be her lucky day, wouldn't it?_

_"Really?"_

_Smirking at her, trying to mask his embarrassment, he continued to scan the pages. "Never mind." He hurriedly set the book back in its original space._

_"Will you help me move the bed, please?"_

Sara surprised even herself and invited Greg to come home with her after shift. She had been so horny that it was driving her mad. Stuck in the noon rush hour traffic, she sat squirming in the driver seat of the Tahoe in an effort to provide some release. But damn if it wasn't working. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him watching her curiously. She bit her lip and let out a soft low moan. Just enough to tease him, make him want more, make him beg for her. Simply being in the presence of this Adonis was an aphrodesiac in itself.

Greg had never been to her apartment so he was looking forward to this as well. It wasn't everyday that a wanton hussy in the guise of his mentor took him home with her. That is, if her current behavior was any indication.

He blinked in confusion as she instead pulled into the Tropicana parking lot.

_Just go with it, Sanders. She knows what she's doing._

While Sara didn't normally frequent these places outside of work, this was the only type of establishment that would serve the purpose she had in mind.

She left her keys with the valet and entered the casino hotel, with Greg hot on her trail. After checking in at the desk under a pseudonym, they entered the elevator. No sooner had the doors closed, she pushed his body against the wall, teasing him with her kisses.

His eyelids were heavy with lust. Perfect.

She took his hand and pulled him toward their room as they reached their floor. Once the door was shut, his lips were locked with hers, wanting to taste her. His hands fumbled with the hem of her tshirt, lifting it from her body. She squirmed under his touch. With her pants kicked away into a corner, she stood before him in only her lacy bra and panties. He was still dressed. Good boy.

Sara slowly began to undress him, knowing that the teasing was torturous. Her fingertips and tongue taunted him.

"Sara..."

She knew that he was inexperienced and that he was mostly talk, having spent very little time around girls.

She led him to the king size bed. Pushing him onto his back, she straddled his waist. She leaned down to lick his lips, his chest, sliding her hands along the smooth skin of his chest. With her breasts pressed into him, he moaned in pleasure.

_Just wait, baby._

She reached over into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom wrapper and expertly placed it on him. Strawberry, her favorite.

"You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you? An older woman to show you everything you need to know." she whispered

He needed her more than anything he could ever dream of. If anything, this had to be hell. A sexy woman on top of him. teasing him, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Yeah he was nervous. Who wouldn't be?

She removed her bra and their eyes widened as her panties ripped in his hand. Sara's look of surprise was replaced by a devilish lustful grin. She writhed under the magic of his fingers.

Hours later, they lay spent in each other's arms. Their kisses deep and hungry. She had to giggle when he decided to place his trophy condoms on the doorknobs of neighboring rooms, something he had been victim of in his youth but had never actually done to anyone else. It wasn't a college dorm, but it would suffice.

"I'll have to thank Grissom sometime for giving me the best teacher ever."

"If only he knew what you were being taught."

They both laughed and began to explore each other yet again.


End file.
